Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs.
Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. (機動戦士ガンダム エクストリームバーサス?) is a 3D Arcade Fighting game and the newest in the series of Gundam VS video game series developed and published by Namco Bandai Games. It's the sequel to Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Gundam NEXT. The game was first unveiled at the AOU 2010 and confirmed to be released on September 28, 2010. The game was later released on the PlayStation 3 in December 1, 2011, featuring balance tweaks. The game's theme song is titled "The Catalyst", performed by Linkin Park. Bandai and the band also cooperated in the development of a special HGUC 1/144 RX-78GP-01-FB kit. A sequel, Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost was announced on November 28, 2011 for release in arcades in 2012. The theme song for Full Boost is titled FIGHT IT OUT feat. K(Pay money To my Pain), performed by both Akihiro Namba of Hi-Standard and Takeshi Ueda of AA=. Gameplay Extreme Vs. retains the trademark gameplay of previous installments of the Gundam Vs. series, with a few adjustments and changes. During a standard arcade battle, each team is given a resource meter of 6000 points; when a mobile suit is shot down, its cost is deducted from the meter, and the first team to hit 0 loses. Each mobile suit costs 3000, 2500, 2000, or 1000 points, with higher cost machines being more powerful while cheaper machines are much weaker. A few missions, particularly boss battles, eschew this in favor of making a single machine the target and having its defeat be the goal of the stage (the player's side still has a resource meter and will lose as normal if it's depleted). Gamplay makes use of four primary buttons: Shoot, Melee, Jump, and Search. There are also three sub-commands used by pressing Shoot and Melee (Sub-Weapon), Shoot and Jump (Special Shooting) and Melee and Jump (Special Melee). In addition to these, machines can have two different charge attacks, activated by holding the Shoot or Melee button until a meter on the ammunition display fills. Extreme Vs. adds in two important gameplay changes. Extreme Action is the ability to dash-cancel one's attacks, allowing the player to string together larger and more damaging combos. Extreme Burst is a super mode, similar to older games' Awakenings, activated by pressing Shoot, Melee, and Jump together when a meter at the bottom of the screen is filled. Several machines (primarily those piloted by the protagonists of each series) also have a super-powerful Burst Attack, executed by pressing Shoot, Melee, and Jump together while Extreme Burst is active. Full Boost will give Burst Attacks to every mobile suit in the game. The PlayStation 3 release adds Trial Mission Mode, which features a series of specific challenges that go outside the normal conditions of the game, such as destroying a set number of machines within a time limit or sinking a battleship such as the Argama or Archangel. Trial Mission Mode features a number of enemy-exclusive mobile suits from all the included series, as well as a number of new boss characters. Playable Units Boss Units Mobile Suit Gundam *MA-04X Zakrello **Pilot: Dmitri (CV: Toshio Furukawa) Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam *MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II **Pilot: Rosamia Badam (CV: Yuu Asakawa) Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *NZ-000 Quin Mantha **Pilot: Ple Two (CV: Chieko Honda) Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *XMA-01 Rafflesia **Pilot: Carozzo Ronah (aka Iron Mask) (CV: Masaaki Maeda) Mobile Suit Victory Gundam *Adrastea class battleship Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny *GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam **Pilot: Stella Loussier (CV: Houko Kuwashima) Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team *Apsalus II **Pilot: Aina Sahilin (CV: Kikuko Inoue) Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *GNMA-0001V Regnant **Pilot: Louise Halevy (CV: Chiwa Saito) *GNR-001D GN Arms Type-D **Pilot: Lockon Stratos/Neil Dylandy (CV: Shinichiro Miki) Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO: Apocalypse 0079 *MA-05Ad Big Rang **Pilot: Oliver May (CV: Hideo Ishikawa) Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam *EMA-10 Divinidad **Pilot: Crux Dogatie (CV: Mugihito) Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Original *Extreme Gundam (Extreme Gundam Carnage Phase/ Tachyon Phase/ Ignis Phase) **Pilot: Ex (イクス IIx?) (CV: Gackt) Note: Extreme Gundam is currently the final boss of the game. Category:Video Games